1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to system measurement, and particularly to a system and a method for automatic voltage range measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
When a voltage range borne by a computer is measured, a resistance of a variable resistor connected to a voltage regulator module (VRM) of a motherboard of the computer needs to be manually adjusted, to change work voltages output by the VRM to ascertain the voltage range. However, such manual adjustment of resistance of the variable resistor can be inconvenient.